The invention relates to a mixed sheave assembly for support and compression of an aerial carrying-hauling rope of a ski lift, comprising at least one sheave assembly module composed of an upper compression sheave assembly, a lower support sheave assembly, and flexible means acting on the sheave assemblies when the sheaves are moved apart when a grip passes.